Partager un secret
by Asphodeli M
Summary: Luna a un secret qui l'éloigne des autres et la plonge dans cet état de rêveriefolie qu'on lui connait, elle n'est pas la seule. BZLL le résumé est pas supersuper, lisez! OneShot


Disclamer: rien n'est a moi tout est a notre déesse J.K.R. (TT)

Résumé: Luna a un secret qui la coupe du monde réel et la plonge dans cet état de rêverie/folie qu'on lui connait, elle n'est pas la seule. BZ/LL

Bonne lecture!

Malicia-Jedusor

* * *

**_Partager un secret_**

Encore une journée dans ma vie sans intérêt, ma vie est sans intérêt, JE suis sans intérêt. Luna Lovegood? Qui ça? Ah si Loufoca c'est ça? Je ne suis que ça Loufoca, la fille qui crois tout ce que son père raconte dans son torchon, le chicaneur, la naïve, celle à qui on peut tout faire croire. C'est faux, tellement faux, mais personne ne s'en rends compte! Les ronflaks cornus et autres bêtes imaginaires ne sont que métaphores, chimères, sortis d'esprits fous, symboles de folie, symboles de ma folie. Car oui je ne crains pas de l'avouer, je suis folle, folle de douleur et de désespoir, mais qui s'en rendrai compte, qui? Luna est loufoque, elle rêve et crois tout ce qu'on lui dit. Savais vous que s'enfermer dans un monde de chimères peut être salutaire? Moi oui je le sais. Je le sais et mon monde à moi prends peu à peu la place de ma vie. Dans ma vie tout est douleur et peine. Un moment, un seul me permet d'exister, c'est quand je suis au milieu de l'AD et encore, même la je sais les regards de douce pitié qui m'assassinent lentement.

Je suis ce que tu as fait de moi 'papa' (ce mot me déclenche un léger rire amer). Toi, tu as détruis ma vie et tu as détruis celle de ma mère au sens propre du terme, tu l'as tué, elle s'est noyée, quel accident! Non, TU l'as noyés, je le sais, je l'ai vus. C'était il y a tellement longtemps, mais toujours, je crois, ça hantera mes nuits. Elle était si pure, si douce, si belle. C'était un ange, joyeuse, lumineuse, le soleil de ma vie, le soleil de plusieurs vies. Mais ça tu n'as jamais pu le supporter, qu'elle illumine d'autres vies que la tienne et que ce ne soit pas la tienne mais la mienne qui l'illumine elle. Alors tu l'as tué, par amour? Par jalousie? Peut être les deux…

Tu ne t'es pas arrêté là, non! Je lui ressemble tellement que s'en ai douloureux de me regarder dans le miroir parfois. Alors tu as décidé qu'il fallait que je la remplace en tous points…Ce n'étais pas grave, tu avais de toute façon toujours pris soin que je ne sois jamais le soleil de personne. Personne ne se soucierais de moi. Tu as donc fait de moi un substitut de ma mère, me détruisant le peu de joie qui me resté après l'avoir perdu.

Nous étions des anges ma mère et moi, tu as enfermé ma mère au paradis et tu m'as empêché à jamais d'y entrer, tu m'as coupé les ailes. Je me demande si ce soir là le ciel a pleurer la perte de l'un de ses anges…

Alors oui je suis folle, tous les anges sans ailes deviennent fous de toute façon. Moi j'ai choisis de m'enfermer dans un monde de rêves. Peut-être un jour je me tuerai, mais je ne sais pas si ils voudront bien de moi là-haut. Je me tuerai sûrement quand mon 'père' sera mort, il a besoin de moi pour l'instant, alors je me rends utile.

Un bruit me sort de mes obscures pensées.

«Eh!» Quelqu'un me hèle, je me retourne, qui connaît cet endroit? Je suis dans ma partie préférée du château, la tour sud, celle où personne ne va car le soleil est caché en permanence par le château. C'est ma préférée car elle est petite (minuscule par rapport à la tour d'astronomie), seule, dans l'ombre et tournée vers les nuages, elle me ressemble énormément. Personne n'y vient aussi car il n'y a pas de trappe pour y accéder de l'intérieur, je peux de toute façon monter sans danger, je peux me métamorphoser en colombe, tous les anges le peuvent, même quand on leur coupe les ailes.

«OHOH!» Ah oui c'est vrai quelqu'un m'appelle. Je cherche des yeux qui c'est. Ca y est j'ai trouvée, là, juste au dessus de moi, sur le toit du château, qui peut bien grimper là et pourquoi? Je me lève et je m'approche, c'est un serpentard, je le sais grâce à l'écharpe vert et la voix est masculine. Je vais encore avoir des ennuis, les serpentards passent leur temps à m'ennuyer. Je me rapproche encore, je suis sur le bord, c'est Blaise Zabini, je le reconnais maintenant. J'ai peut-être une chance de m'en tirer sans ennuis, il est assez solitaire et je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu m'insulter.

Il s'adresse à nouveau à moi:

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là? C'est dangereux de monter ici. Son ton n'est pas agressif, juste neutre, presque inquiet, presque…

-Le calme de cet endroit vaut de prendre quelques risques pour monter. (surtout quand on n'en court aucun… mais ça je ne vais pas lui dire.) et toi? Être sur le toit me semble être encore plus dangereux.

-Oh, je ne risque rien…(Ah, il m'explique? Un humain sans balai ça ne vole pas aux dernières nouvelles!)

-Comment ça tu ne risque rien?»

Il me regarde d'un air mystérieux puis se lève et saute à mes côtés, en douceur. Je suis surprise, nous étions à au moins trois mètres de distance. Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il continue de sourire de ce petit sourire mystérieux, mais que me veux t'il à la fin?

«Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Je commence un peu à m'énerver, à avoir peur aussi, je le trouve un peu trop proche et je n'aime pas son regard et son sourire, son expression est effrayante.

-Je t'ai vu, jolie colombe…» Son sourire se fait malicieux, c'est encore plus effrayant. Mon dieu, il ne peut avoir compris! Cela fait maintenant six ans que je le cache à tous, même à Dumbledore, alors pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'un agile serpentard aimant les toits de Poudlard m'ai vu. Je prends toujours garde à être seule lors de mes transformations pourtant.

Je recule, je me mords la lèvre. Je ne peux pas lâcher ses yeux de ce regard pénétrant, je suis comme hypnotisée, j'ai l'impression d'être lue comme un livre ouvert. Soudain son expression change se fait plus inquiète, pourquoi? Je comprends quand je me sens partir en arrière, je viens de faire le pas de trop, je glisse du bord. Cependant, en un instant il est à mes côtés et il me rattrape, ses bras se serre autour de moi, il me ramène contre lui.

Je suis dans ses bras, je sens son cœur battre rapidement contre ma poitrine. Il accapare totalement mes sens, la douceur de sa main contre mon poignet, son odeur, le bruit de sa respiration se calmant lentement, ses yeux toujours rivées dans les miens (il ne les a pas lâché depuis le début) semblent être troublés. Moi en tout cas je le suis, je suis bien dans ses bras, j'ai envie que sa main autour de ma taille et celle autour de la mienne ne bougent jamais.

Puis il reprend la parole, sans pour autant me lâcher, bien que la distance rapprochée de tout à l'heure m'ai effrayée, être dans ses bras ne me semble pas dangereux maintenant.

«Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais animagus où… Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et je crus déceler de l'espoir dans ses yeux si captivants, d'un noir ténébreux.

-Je ne suis pas animagus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça, il m'inspire confiance maintenant, son contact à quelque chose de rassurant.

-Et tu es…? Comme avant il laisse sa phrase en suspens, comme si il avait peur de la finir.

-Je-je…Je bégaie, j'hésite, dois-je lui dire? Puis-je lui faire confiance? Mon cœur me crie que oui et ma raison que non, j'ai peur de lui faire pitié. Ma lèvre tremble, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes, pour la première fois je rompt le lien entre nos yeux. Il me serre dans ses bras, il a compris dans mon regard, je crois, qu'il a raison. Il se penche met sa bouche contre mon oreille et me souffle dans un murmure m'arrachant des frissons incontrôlé «Pourquoi es-tu triste?» Sa voix et suave, envoûtante, tendre, il cherche à m'inciter à la confiance.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et enfouis mon visage dans son pull, mon corps est agité de sanglots silencieux, mes yeux ruissellent de larmes. Il me prends le menton, relève mon visage et replonge son regard dans le mien, il veut une réponse, je le comprends dans ses yeux devenus soudain graves. J'ai pris ma décision, il sera la première personne après mon père à savoir mon secret, tout comme il est la première personne à part ma mère à m'avoir témoigner de la tendresse et de la prévenance.

Alors je me détache de lui, à regret, puisque je ne peux pas lui dire je vais lui montrer. Je me tourne dos à lui et je retire mon pull, je porte un débardeur dos-nu en dessous, je n'enlève jamais mon pull, je ne voie donc pas l'intérêt de cacher ces deux cicatrices verticales et parallèles, dernier reste de ce que furent mes ailes. Il approche sa main de mon dos et parcours les marques du doigt, m'arrachant des frissons en aucun cas dus au froid.

Il me fait pivoter en me prenant les épaules et nos yeux se rivent automatiquement les uns aux autres. Il ne sourit plus, son regard est encore plus grave. Il retire à son tour son pull, lui n'a rien en dessous, il est torse nu. Il ferme les yeux et soudain je les voit. Deux ailes d'ange, d'un noir de jais. Je me rapproche et cette fois c'est à mon tour de l'enlacer. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux inspire puis écarte la tête et sa main vient caresser ma joue. Soudain, il penche la tête vers moi et ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes en un tendre baiser sellant une promesse silencieuse de se soutenir et de s'entraider à porter notre fardeau.

Car je sais pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi, c'est un ange déchu, un ange aux ailes noires. Je comprends maintenant, Zabini père est au service de Voldemort, dieu à dû le punir et le déchoir lui ainsi que Blaise. Quelque part nous nous ressemblons, deux anges qui par la faute de leur père ont perdus leurs ailes blanches et leur place au paradis.

Je comprends son comportement solitaire, un tel poids doit faire grandement chuter la confiance en soi. Mais maintenant nous qui étions solitaires, murés dans notre douleur, seront deux et nous nous épaulerons.

* * *

Les jours ont passé, puis les semaines, Blaise et moi sortons ensemble, nous sommes tous les deux à peu près heureux, nous soulageons notre peine et je pense qu'avec le temps nous mèneront une vie presque normale. Je n'ai plus rejoins mon monde de chimères depuis cette rencontre à la tour sud, je crois que je guéris de ma folie. 

Finalement je pense que je quitterai la maison familiale à ma majorité et que je ne mourrai pas quand mon père ira en enfer. J'ai à présent une raison de vivre, quelqu'un à aider et à réconforter, à aimer tout simplement. J'ai trouvé un soleil pour éclairer ma nuit et je rayonne à nouveau pour quelqu'un. J'ai maintenant l'espoir de jours meilleurs et je ne fais plus de cauchemars.

* * *

voila fini! 

C'est mon premier one-shot, il est tard, je l'ai commencé à 23h00 et fini à 1h00 donc... soyez indulgents!

Pour le choix du couple, Luna est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et Blaise est le plus facilement modelable étant donné que dans le livre de JKR on ne sait rien de lui à part qu'il est à Serpentard (je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on sache que c'est il d'ailleurs!)

Reviews! Je posterai mes réponses aux reviews dans une semaine. Ah et je voudrai s'il vous plait avoir une review de chacun de ceux qui ont lu pour savoir combien vous êtes.


End file.
